Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to user interfaces that employ touch-sensitive technologies, and more particularly, to waking and unlocking an electronic device at the same time using a personal signature detected by a touch screen coupled to or in the electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
To an increasing extent, touch screens are being used as an alternative way for users to interact with electronic devices, such as touch books, mobile phones, panel PCs, media player devices, gaming devices, etc. In addition to providing a basic display function, a touch screen comprises one or more touch sensors for detecting the contact of objects thereon, thereby providing alternatives for user interaction therewith, for example, by using pointers, styluses, fingers, etc. In most practices, when the user does not interact with the electronic device for a certain period of time, the touch screen may enter a sleep state in which both the display function and the touch-detection function are shut down to save power. Later, the user may press a specific button on the electronic device to wake the touch screen from the sleep state for further use, such as phone dialing, texting, web browsing, etc. Although conventional designs provide convenient user operation, it lacks security. To improve the security of the conventional designs, the electronic device may be configured to be locked as long as the touch screen is in the sleep state. Later, when the touch screen is woken from the sleep state, the user may input a password to unlock the electronic device.
However, in the improved conventional designs, a user has to carry out two individual operations before the electronic device can be fully accessed, including a first operation to wake the touch screen, and a second operation to unlock the electronic device via the woken touch screen. As far as the user is concerned, the required user operations are somewhat complicated and time-consuming, not to mention that the security control using passwords lacks personal traits (i.e., anyone who knows that password may pass the security control). Thus, it is desirable to have a more efficient and individualized way for users to wake and unlock an electronic device.